


Rabid Cur

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Photo of Hux and Pryde was inspiration, Someone is going to get cut, treacherous thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Felt the need to write this when the Vanity Fair photos came out this past week.I feel like Hux is ready to cut a bitch.Explicit warning for additional chapters





	Rabid Cur

_A rat. A weasel. A rabid cur._  The words ran through the Supreme Leader’s mind like a bell on top of a church tower on some basic, ancient planet. The ominous tone and tempo, with every word the Supreme Leader’s body tensed and his blood, began to boil.

 _Sucked a lot of cocks to get where he is. Undeserving. Weak. Thin as a slip of paper._ The words continued, they didn’t stop and the Supreme Leader felt like he was slowly losing his mind.

He knew that voice. He that Force signature. Then again, the Supreme Leader was wise. He knew _everything_.

He hadn’t been on the Destroyer for long, but the Supreme Leader felt it as soon as his entitled boots hit the floor of the hangar bay. He didn’t greet him, he didn’t need to. He had others to do that for him.

The words filled his head almost immediately and he immediately wished they would stop. He didn’t want to hear them, he had more important matters to attend to and deal with. He didn’t need this… but the meeting was necessary. He had called for all the Generals to meet here, on his Destroyer.

A lot had to be done once the new Supreme Leader began his reign.

He needed to wrangle in the troops so to speak. To establish his position, almost to show dominance, to show who the true alpha was.

_Look at him. Disgusting. Who does he think he is? How has he survived this long? Perhaps soon our new Leader will do what Snoke never could._

Leader Ren felt the rage building, this General, Allegiant General, knew nothing about him as a leader, knew nothing of how his ship was run. He had no idea how the First Order was truly run.

He was cut from the old stock. He had been around when the Empire fell, and it angered the Supreme Leader. Things were different, this was not the Empire, he was not Palpatine nor… Vader. Though he was more like Vader than anyone since. Obviously.

As the higher ranked members arrived, he felt it. Soon, it would be time. But he needed to be patient. Things had to be perfect; he wanted them to be perfect. He wanted to be perfect, for, him.

The meeting would take place in the following cycle; the evening would be filled with pleasantries, decadent food and drinks, music, and dancers. A celebration of sorts perhaps, though the Resistance had yet to be defeated. Their numbers had significantly decreased, Snoke was dead and that needed to be celebrated.

He dressed in his finery, long black satin accented cape, very reminiscent of his Grandfather. He had help picking it out. He cherished it for a few reasons.

As the Supreme Leader, he made an entrance, arriving fashionably late, members having had the time to have a drink or two and take their seats. He walked in and the room fell silent. All eyes were on him and they stood as he made his way through the room.

He caught the Allegiant General’s eyes, then the eyes of the First Order General. They seemed to lock eyes longer than the rest; it felt as though blue-green eyes pierced dark amber brown ones.

It was probably all in his head.

“Please, sit. Enjoy yourselves. Eat and drink. Dance. Have fun.” Leader Ren addressed the room as he took his seat at the head table. Aides and attendants who poured his drinks and served his food flanked him.

It was excruciatingly loud, the voices in his head, one of the few disadvantages and downsides of the Force and being extremely sensitive in general.

Most voices were pleasant and positive, most in awe of the Supreme Leader, in awe of the food and drinks that were served.

There were a few treacherous thoughts though; voices that rose above the rest and Ren couldn’t help but focus on them. He didn’t need to hear the positive things right now, or the more lewd, sexual overtones.

He scanned over the room, over each person who occupied it and he needed to use everything in him not to react, to lash out then and there.

There was a time and place for what needed to happen. Ren had to secure his position; though he really didn’t need to… he wanted to. These fools knew nothing of him, of his true power, of the Skywalker bloodline. He  _was_ heir to Lord Vader. No one else. This was his, and his alone.


End file.
